1001 Rooms
by Raputopu
Summary: "Kepuasan anda adalah penderitaan saya." Hotel-AU. Drabbles. Multi-pairing.


**A/N:** Entah kenapa belakangan ini lagi terobsesi pada '_bartander'_. Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada penghuni warteg. Laf yu gais. Di sini ceritanya Indonesia lagi nyari pekerjaan.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya nggak punya apa-apa. Kecuali, _kerapuhan_.

**Warning! **

_OC. OOC. Parodi. Parodi everywhere. Nggak semua hotel begini. Hints BL. Awas absurd!_

* * *

1001 Rooms.

.

"Kepuasan anda adalah penderitaan saya."

.

.

September Ceria.

Indonesia melingkari tulisan Comic Sans berwarna biru _ngejreng_ di kalender gratisan dari toko swalayan kemarin.

Senyum yang jarang terlihat selama enam puluh tahun terakhir merekah bagai bunga tulip pada musim semi.

Oh, andaikan adiknya juga ikut serta dalam misi ini.

(—"Eeeh, kenapa liat gue sambil senyam-senyum begitu? Nggak! Pokoknya gue nggak mau ikutan rencana sinting lo lagi, _Ndon_! Nggak ada yang kedua kali! _NO_! _No way_! Pokoknya _ENGGAK_!")

Tidak apa-apa.

Sendiri juga tidak masalah.

.

.

1001 Rooms © RapuTopu

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

"Seperti yang tercantum di kontrakmu yang berlangsung selama seminggu penuh. Tugasmu hanya menjadi _bartender_—_ehm_—p_elayan hotel_ di hotelku ini. Tidak sulit, kok. Hanya mengantarkan minuman dan makanan ke nomor-nomor kamar yang sudah kusediakan. Bila ada kendala dengan fasilitas atau tamu hotel, hubungi saja aku di meja resepsionis. Aku selalu _stand-by _di sana dua puluh lima jam. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Saya sudah mengerti, Pak... Tapi—"

"_Tapi_ kenapa? Masih ragu dengan tawaranku?"

"Ng… Nggak, Pak. Tapi…"

"Katakan saja padaku. Bila kau merasa tidak nyaman di hotel ini, katakan saja. Biar kuurus nantinya."

"I-Iya, Pak... Saya... merasa tidak nyaman..."

"Tidak nyaman? _Tidak nyaman_ bagaimana? Jelaskan padaku."

"Ng… anu. Maaf, Pak. Begini ya, Pak. Lain kali kalau masuk ke kamar mandi orang diketuk dulu; apalagi pas orangnya lagi mandi. Dan jangan masuk semena-mena mentang-mentang kuncinya rusak… Dan tangan Bapak jangan main-main di 'anu' saya terus—

—Ghheeelli, Phaak..."

.

.

.

Masih ingat dengan rencana sinting yang tingkat kesintingannya bahkan belum diukur oleh pihak medis keluharahan di atas? _Lah_, lalu apa hubungannya antara rencana sinting dengan _kelurahan_?

Ya. Seseorang sedang mencari pekerjaan sekarang.

Nah! Dia adalah anak kita satu ini; yang baru saja melepaskan masa remajanya yang kemudian tumbuh menjadi insan yang berbakti pada negara dan tanah air, berusaha menjajaki dunia suram dan berhawa napas neraka yang dinamakan 'pekerjaan'.

Melepaskan masa _nganggur _selama setahun, yang biasanya diisi dengan menjadi supir taksi bandara, tukang siomay keliling, penjual balon, dan jasa _laundry_ di rumah-rumah blok M; yang bahkan sempat mengaduk-aduk otak ibu-ibu setempat; ragu dengan statusnya yang mengaku sebagai pengangguran tetapi memiliki seribusatu pekerjaan, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari nafkah untuk dirinya sendiri setelah sadar dengan arti kehidupan.

Dari sanalah ia mulai mengawali harinya ditemani kicau burung pagi—entah _burung_ siapa_. _Berpindah dari satu perusahaan ke perusahaan lain, menawarkan _CV_ yang ia susun sedemikian rupa selama tujuh hari tujuh malam, ditemani kembang tujuh rupa, lengkap dengan bantuan hawa napas raksasa Buto Ijo dan ditaburi dendam Nyi Pelet, _CV_ penuh dosa dan liur Buto Ijo itu akhirnya tiba di tangan seorang direktur muda dari Belanda.

"Hm. Menarik. Kau diterima."

Satu kalimat sederhana yang meluncur mulus dari bibir yang mengapit tembakau itu memberi efek dahsyat bagai ledakan supernova baginya, melemparkan tubuhnya ke angkasa, terbang bersama _King Kong_ berbulu merah muda, melayang di bulan bersama para astronot _Axe_, kemudian mendarat di ladang ubur-ubur.

"Terima kasih, Pak!"

Ucapnya penuh kegirangan.

Tak pernah menyangka bahwa respon positif penuh kebahagiaan itu kelak membawanya ke jurang nereka di Aljazhair.

Dua hari kemudian, fakta bahwa atasannya adalah penganut sistem _hedonism_ tingkat sekarat sudah membuat pemuda itu agak lelah.

Sebuah fakta lain yang cukup membuatnya menyesal dilahirkan pada tahun yang sama dengan kelahiran Miley Ciyus yang lagi heboh-hebohnya dengan aksi goyang itik di acara _VMA_ itu adalah; bosnya ternyata _gay _akut_._

Dan sialnya pintu keluar di lantai dasar hotel sudah tertutup rapat dengan puluhan gembok penjara. Dan tanda tangan di kontrak terkutuk itu menjadi serdadu penghalang baginya dengan dunia luar.

.

.

_**DAY 1**_

.

**Drink & Food**_._

_._

_._

_Kamar 140._

_._

_Ting tong._

"Permisi. Pesanan _humberger_ ekstra bawang dengan parutan keju Swiss sudah tersedia."

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama setelah memencet bel yang bunyinya seperti alarm kebakaran itu, suara '_gladak-gluduk' _beserta lantai yang bergetar dalam waktu sepersekian detik kemudian, sudah membawanya pada pemandangan pintu kamar yang terbuka cepat dan menampilkan sesosok pria Amerika berpostur tinggi setelahnya.

"Mana? Mana _humberger-nya_?" tanyanya bersemangat dengan mata berkilat-kilat di balik kacamatanya.

"Ini dia." katanya sopan seraya mengulurkan sepaket _junkfood _dari _McDonnald_.

Begitu melihat bungkusan dengan gambar badut berambut _afro _merah yang tersenyum _pedophile _di paket makanannya, pemuda Amerika itu berkaca-kaca dengan senyum merekah lebar di wajah tampannya.

"TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!"

"Sama-sama."

"Sebagai ukuran _hero _sepertiku, tidak makan tiga hari adalah cobaan berat."

Matanya mengerjap begitu mendengar penuturan penuh penderitaan itu. "Astaga... Anda kasihan seka—"

"Ya, itu memang benar! Tidak makan _humberger _dan menikmati _milkshake _selama tiga hari adalah cobaan berat! Eh? Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memberi tip, ya? Nah, ini dia! 25 sen cukup, kan? Kalau tidak cukup minta saja pada atasanmu, ya! Sampai jumpa! Daah!"

Bahkan sebelum ia sempat memotong kalimat cepat sepantaran lagu _rap _Nicki Minaj itu, pintu ulin beraksen corak _kubisme_ tersebut terbanting tepat di depan wajahnya yang masih melongo, bahkan dengan tangan yang masih menengadah di udara, menunggu uang tip—

—yang bahkan belum diberikan _sama sekali_ itu.

.

_Kamar 141._

_._

_Ting tong._

"Permisi. Satu botol saos tomat ABC sudah tersedia."

Tidak seperti kamar terdahulu yang isinya adalah penghuni ugal-ugalan salah asuhan itu, kamar berbau _paella _ini sedikit lebih 'ramah' dan menggoda.

…_menggoda_?

Pintu terbuka pelan dan menampilan sesosok pria dengan balutan kulit eksotis laksana perunggu yang mengkilat indah.

Pelayan kita satu ini terdiam sejenak untuk memandangi tamunya dengan mata terperangah.

Mata hijaunya berbinar ramah dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar penuh kehangatan menyambut sang pelayan.

"Wah, sudah datang tomatnya. Terima kasih, yaaa." sahutnya ceria dengan tawa bahagia, dan sebelum pelayan kita sempat menyambut sapaannya, botol merah darah itu sudah dirampas dalam hitungan cahaya.

"Sama—"

Pintu terbanting keras. _Lagi._

"—sama."

.

_Kamar 142._

_._

_Ting tong._

"Permisi. Satu botol _wine _sudah tersedia."

Tidak ada reaksi dari dalam.

Dia menunggu dengan sabar ditemani bunyi detik jam dinding yang tertawa. Tidak ada bunyi-bunyian gaduh seperti dua kamar terdahulu. Tidak ada bunyi langkah kaki raksasa seperti Buto Ijo lagi. Yang ada hanya _sendiri… biarkan aku sendiri… sendirii… wooo~_

Ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, memusnahkan lagu jadul yang memberi efek galau selama berminggu-minggu itu dari pikirannya. Dan dari sekian ribu lagu galau yang memenuhi _playlist mp1_nya selama bertahun-tahun, kenapa juga harus lagu Sherina yang lolos seleksi?

Pintu terbuka dan membuyarkan carut-marut pikirannya yang mirip ulet bulu kesetrum setrikaan.

Seorang pria dengan rambut emas tergerai indah di bahunya menyambutnya dengan senyum menggoda bercampur desahan erotis dan mata menyipit seperti menahan ereksi. Sekilas mirip Jaime Lannister. Kecuali untuk desahan erotis dan ereksi.

Oh, dua poin itu juga ikut…

"Hooo~~~ botol _wine_-ku sudah datang. Lengkap dengan orangnya juga, ya~ _Mon ami, p_adahal aku tidak meminta dibawakan seseorang untuk menemaniku malam ini, tapi atasanmu mengerti sekali keinginanku. Jika aku menegak sebotol _wine_ biasanya aku akan menarik orang yang berada di dekatku dan—"

"CUKUP! AMBIL INI! AMBIL INI! AMBIL SAJA UANG TIPNYA! AKU SEDANG ADA URUSAN! TERIMAKASIH!"

.

_Kamar 14__3_

_._

_Ting tong._

"Permisi. Satu piring _scone _sudah tersedia."

Pintu langsung terbuka begitu bel dipencet. Tidak ada gelagat abnormal kelewat sinting seperti tiga kamar sebelumnya. Tidak ada jeritan bahagia, tidak ada senyuman ramah yang mencurigakan, dan tidak ada desahan erotis menahan ereksi lagi. (Untung yang terakhir tidak ada. _Terimakasih, Tuhan.)_

Yang ada hanya seorang pria _Brittish _dengan aksesoris bulu-bulu setebal kue legit di atas matanya.

… astaga. Itu _alis_.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya langsung, tanpa embel-embel sapaan atau jeritan bahagia mengerikan seperti manusia di kamar pertama. Aksen _Brittish _yang kental seperti susu kental manis cap _#EEAAA_ itu berhasil menyihir pelayan kita untuk terdiam sejenak sambil memapah sepiring _scone _gosong yang sudah menimbulkan polusi udara maha dahsyat di areal sekitar koridor.

"Maaf. Tadi _scone_nya kurang gosong."

Pria itu memandanginya sejenak dengan tatapan suntuk. Terlihat bingung antara ingin memarahi atau memaafkan.

Sedetik kemudian dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, seakan ingin menghabiskan seluruh kandungan oksigen di gedung ini dalam satu tarikan napas. Kemudian menghembuskannya pelan dengan wajah lelah. Dia menunduk meratapi lantai beludru dengan semburat merah yang samar di wajahnya.

"Buat yang lebih gosong lagi lalu antarkan ke kamar 140."

.

_Kamar 140._

.

_Ting tong._

"Permisi. Ada kiriman dari kamar 143."

Pintu langsung terbuka dan sosok yang sempat membuatnya trauma beberapa menit lalu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan penampilan celana pantai bercorak bendera Amerika yang belum disetrika. Mulutnya mengunyah dengan bunyi-bunyian super berisik, setelah sebelumnya membuat suatu gigitan raksasa yang menghabiskan nyaris separuh tiruan _Krabby Patty _itu dalam hitungan detik. Dan di tangan satunya ada sebotol _milkshake _dengan taburan keju kotak-kotak.

Dan yang pelayan kita ini sadari adalah selang beberapa detik adalah—

...itu bukan makanan dan minuman yang dia antar sebelumnya.

Yang artinya adalah—

"Kiriman-_munch_? Aku-_munch-_dapat kiriman?"

"Ya. _Scone _hangat dari—"

"OH, TIDAK. TERIMAKASIH. SAMPAI JUMPA!"

Pintu itu terbanting bagai kayu yang terlepas dari engselnya ketika badai Sandy menyerang Amerika. Namun sayangnya kecepatan tangan pelayan kita yang sepantaran jurus jari-ngesot si Pitung ini berhasil menahan pergerakan daun pintu dengan gerakan secepat petasan yang meledak ke rumah pak RT.

Dia menahan pintu dengan satu tangan sementara si pemilik kamar terbengong-bengong ketika menyaksikan _stuntman_ Bruce Lee hadir di hadapannya dengan ekspresi sorot mata yang sama.

Si pelayan menjulurkan tangannya ke depan; seperti hendak menusukkan kedua jarinya ke lubang hidung si empunya kamar; yang saking syoknya bahkan sampai membiarkan sebotol _milkshake _jatuh dari tangan dengan dramatis.

"MANA TIP SAYA, PAK?"

.

_Kamar 14__4__._

.

_Ting tong._

"Permisi. Pesanan dua piring pasta sudah tersedia."

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Sebuah rambut yang entah bagaimana cara perawatannya hingga bisa tegang dan menyembul dari kepala itu menyambutnya; dan bergetar pelan. Sedetik kemudian keluarlah sang pemilik rambut tegang itu dengan wajah polos yang amat sangat tak berdosa dan menyapanya dengan desahan versi lain dari kamar sebelumnya.

"_Vee~~~"_

Dia bingung entah harus kabur atau melemparkan piring pasta ini ke wajah _kelewat _ceria di hadapannya.

"Pasta~? Terima kasih, _ve~~~" _katanya sambil menerima uluran piring dari si pelayan.

"Eh? Kenapa hanya ambil satu? Bukankan tadi pesanannya dua?"

Dia berlagak seperti kelupaan sesuatu. "Ah! _Fratello_~! _Fratello _sedang keluar kamar, _vee_. Anda ingin pastanya? Atau diberikan padaku saja? Waah~ Tuan Pelayan, anda manis sekali? Anda dari negara mana? Apa kita bisa berkenalan, _vee?_ Aku akan menunjukkan lukisan negaraku~ Anda juga akan kuantar berkeliling Italia untuk mencari pastaTenaang~ Orang Italia ramah-ramah, tidak seperti orang Jerman, _vee_. Dan masakan kami juga tidak semengerikan Inggris. Dan kau juga bisa melihat menara Pisa, _vee~"_

"… tolong keluarkan aku dari sini."

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu, _vee_?"

"... tidak."

.

_Kamar 145._

_._

_Ting tong._

.

"Permisi. Satu botol _vodka _sudah tersedia."

_Kriieettt._

Pintu terbuka sangat perlahan. Dan bunyinya seperti kuda terjepit. _Atau memang ada kuda di balik pintu ini? _Mungkin Unicorn.

Segumpal aura hitam bercampur _violet _yang amat gelap langsung menerpa wajahnya seperti parfum kadaluwarsa. Dan sedetik kemudian sensasi udara ingin yang suhunya sama seperti hutan-hutan di Russia langsung merangkul tubuhnya.

Dia pernah merasakan kejadian ini sebelumnya; di film. Tepatnya dari sebuah potongan film horor lokal dimana Luna menyusuri lantai 11 untuk pertama kalinya. Hening dan mencekam, kan?

Yang dirasakannya kini tak jauh berbeda.

"Ada apa?"

Botol _vodka _itu nyaris terlempar ke luar gedung ketika sosok wajah bahagia menyambutnya dengan puluhan molekul aura-aura jahat di sekelilingnya.

"I-i-ini pesanannya." Botol _vodka _itu diserahkan dengan tangan gemetaran seperti mesin dinamo rusak.

_GREP._

Tangan raksasa itu mencengkeram lengannya sangat kuat.

"Bersatulah denganku, _da._"

Matanya membulat horor. Sedetik kemudian dia berteriak.

"M-MAAF, PAK. SAYA SUDAH MENJADI MILIK ATASAN SAYA. MAAAFF!"

.

_Kamar 146._

_._

_Ting tong._

_._

"Permisi. Satu paket bakpao daging tersedia."

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk berdiri di tempat terkutuk ini, pintu sudah terbuka beberapa detik kemudian. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda Asia dengan alis tajam dengan rambut Miss World yang tergerai indah dan menyilaukan, membuat pelayan kita terpaksa memakai kacamata hitam untuk menghindari kilau _Pantene-_nya.

"Hooo. Sudah datang, ya? Isi bakpaonya apa, ya?"

"Daging hasil sembelih lebaran dua tahun lalu, Pak."

"Hoo. Terima kasih banyak, aru. Nah! Ambil ini! Ambil ini!"

Dia terbengong-bengong ketika si artis _shampoo_ ini memberinya sebuah amplop merah dengan tebal yang sama seperti buku tulisnya semasa SD.

Dia menatap hadiahnya dan si pemberi hadiah secara bergantian dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca menahan tangis yang akan membludak. Tak menyangka akan diberikan THR walaupun telat beberapa tahun. Dia bersujud di depan kaki si pemilik kamar dengan tangis berderai seperti deburan air terjun Niagara.

"T-terima kasih, Pak. Terima kasih banyak. Hiks. Terima kasih…"

Pemuda Asia itu menepuk-nepuk pundak si pelayan; menyuruhnya untuk berdiri lagi. "Sudahlah. Ini memang pantas buat kamu karena berhasil menjawab satu pertanyaan dari saya."

Pelayan kita yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu dengan bahu bergetar, langsung menatap pemilik kamar dengan tatapan bingung nan nanar. "… maksudnya, Pak?"

"Nyangka bakal dikasih uang?"

"… Nggak nyangka, Pak."

"Nah, kalau begitu," Ia tiba-tiba memegang bahu si pelayan dan memutarnya, sehingga berhadapan dengan dinding di belakangnya dimana sebuah kamera super kecil tengah menyorotnya dengan lampu menyala. "SELAMAT! ANDA MASUK DI ACARA 'GAK NYANGKA!' TRANS 8!"

.

_Kamar 147._

.

_Ting tong._

"Permisi. Satu botol sake sudah tersedia."

Bunyi kecapi yang dimainkan samar-samar terdengar dari dalam kamar. Pelayan kita curiga jangan-jangan di dalam sana ada dua penjahat berbahaya yang berkedok pemain musik dari film Kung Fu Hustle. Mendesah amat dalam, ia menyesal karena belum mempelajari gerakan ngesot-terbang-goyang-pinggul milik Sule. Dia pasti akan _diserang _lagi.

Pintu terbuka pelan.

Dan di depannya kini sudah berdiri pemuda Asia lain dengan potongan poni rata seperti mangkok terbalik. Mata monokrom hitamnya menatap pelayan kita dengan ramah. Ketika matanya berpindah dari wajah si pelayan menderita menuju barang pesanan yang dibawa oleh telapak tangan menderitanya, wajah manis itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih banyak."

Dan si pelayan berani bersumpah di belakang si pemilik kamar ada seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya; tengah merayap di sepanjang dinding kamar dan melakukan senam aerobik karena kakinya berkali-kali melewati kepalanya, dengan mengeluarkan bunyi seperti leher yang terjepit engsel lemari.

.

_Kamar 148._

_._

_Ting tong._

"Permisi. Lima botol _beer _sudah tersedia."

Terdengar bunyi barang-barang berat yang jatuh dari dalam kamar, menimbulkan sensasi gempa mini pada lantai yang ia pijak. Getarannya bahkan bisa merangsangnya untuk melakukan gerakan _Goyang Caisar. _Sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi-bunyian kaca pecah dan barang-barang jatuh yang kian banyak disusul hardikan keras seseorang.

Pelayan kita terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, _jangan-jangan di dalam sana sedang berlangsung syuting film Titanic 2._

Pintu kemudian terbuka keras, membuatnya terlonjak ke belakang.

"HEEEII! APA KABAAAR-_hik_? AKU ADALAH-_hik-_PRUSSIA SI _AWESOME_! _Hik-_EH? PAKAIAN APA ITU? _Hik! _TIDAK _AWESOME_ SEKALI-_hik_. KENAPA WAJAHMU–_hik-_KAGET BEGITU? KESESESESESE-_hik_! LUCU SEKALI HOTEL INI_-hik—"_

Sedetik kemudian sebuah sambaran tangan raksasa lain menerjang wajah si pemuda mabuk dengan bergelas-gelas bir di tangannya.

"_Bruder! _Berhenti!"

Sementara si pelayan hanya menatap terbingung-bingung menatap dua pria yang mulai beradu otot di dalam sana. Yang satu berusaha menghentikan yang mabuk dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tetap gagal walaupun sudah mengerahkan tenaga seperti seribu tentara Nazi. Sementara yang mabuk… berusaha untuk _lebih mabuk_ lagi_._

"_A WHOLEE NEW WOORLDD_-_hik_! _A NEW PAN-hik-TAS-TIC POINT OF VIEW_-_hik_! ASEK ASEK JOS!"

Seorang pria yang berpenampilan seperti Ade Rai versi Eropa dengan rambut klimis yang disisir rapi itu, menatap si pelayan dengan tatapan menyesal bercampur malu.

"Tinggalkan saja bir itu di depan kamar. SELAMATKAN DIRIMU SELAGI BISA, ANAK MUDA!"

Dia baru saja sadar pada misi baru yang diberikan kaptennya. Ini bukan latihan! Ini _emergency_! Dan dia sudah dilatih bertahun-tahun untuk terjun dalam konflik ini.

"Baik, _captain_!"

Dan si pelayan segera kabur meninggalkan kamar itu dengan pintu yang masih terbuka.

Sementara lagu-lagu kematian seperti _Friday _dari Rebecca Black mulai berkumandang dari kejauhan dengan khidmat.

Lantai 1. _Clear_

.

.

_Next: _Lantai 2.

.

.

.

**A/N: **_All hail parody_! _Parody everywhere_! _Hell yeah_! Hidup pegawai hotel! Hidup direktur hotel! Hidup semuanya! Saya cinta kalian semua wahai penghuni hotel! Hidup resepsionis! Hidup satpam! Hidup tukang parkir!

_**Notes**_, di bagian kamarnya Japan, saya masukin Sadako, _btw_.

**PS:** Fanfic iseng. Ditulis waktu mabok, sehingga hasilnya bikin mabok juga. Masih banyak kamar yang harus 'ditaklukan', nak. Bertahanlah...

_Review for chapter 2 _

_(_Satu_ review_ akan menambah nominal gaji untuk pelayan tersayang kita)

_Sign, Rapuh_


End file.
